


Sit Back and Reminisce

by bar2d2s



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when a friend knows a friend, and that other friend has beer and embarrassing stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Back and Reminisce

It had all started in a dirty Gotham alley with two carjackers.

Rose had been in town to see Damian (at Dick’s request, which she knew was actually the brat using Batman as a mouthpiece), but hey, carjackers were always fun to beat up. Then  _he_  swooped down from the shadows, all foul mouth and rubber bullets. Red Hood.

“Daddy make you put those in, or is big brother calling the shots?” It was supposed to be sarcastic, but the words came out more playful than anything else. Jason grinned.

“Says the girl with the swords that don’t cut flesh. Don’t you know that Zatanna is the only meta allowed in Gotham?”

“Tell that to the little red bird sometime, see how he reacts.” At that, Jason actually laughed. The thieves had long since been knocked out and zip-tied to the nearest lamppost, so he holstered his guns as she sheathed her swords. “Rose.”

“Yeah, I know. Jason.” They grinned at each other a moment, and then her cell phone buzzed. Text message. “Worried boyfriend?” Rose smirked.

“Den mother, more like. Eddie just wanted to make sure I got in alright. I took a commercial jet from California, rather than let him ‘port me here. I like planes.” His eyebrows rising to his hairline, Jason grabbed her phone. “Hey!”

“Is that Eddie Bloomberg?!” There was a fond recognition in his voice that made her pause. “He and I were pen pals back when I was Robin. He was the only sidekick around that was my age.” Snatching her phone back, Rose jotted off a quick text.

Rose:  **In Gthm w/JTodd. Beers in 10?**

The response was almost instantaneous.

Eddie:  **Lemme set the alarm.**

Jason texted him the address of one of his better-stocked safehouses, and Rose followed him to where he’d parked his bike. “I’m driving!”

***

“Goggles! Oh man, and the, the little…pffff Eddie, what were you thinking?!”

It had taken a few false starts, but after an hour or so, the trio was completely soused and reminiscing about the good old days. Eddie pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“My costume was badass, for the times, okay? Completely badass. And I had a trident that  _shot fire and made me fly_.” That only made them laugh harder.

“So, basically, you’re saying you were a flaming fairy way back when, too?" 

"I was not a  _fairy_. Damnit, Rose.  _I was the swan queen_!”

All in all, it was a night well spent. Before the hangovers hit, Rose made a mental note to invite Megan and Jaime next time.


End file.
